VFK Bonfire Quest 2012
Description The end of summer is a traditional time for building bonfires! Spending time around the flames of a dancing bonfire can liven up any gathering! Select a few sticks for roasting marshmallows and hot dogs, and you have an instant cookout! As summer wanes and Autumn is in the air, bonfires help make the summer season last longer, even though the temperatures may be turning chilly. On today's quest, let's look at the exciting tradition of bonfires! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and an End of Summer Bonfire - 2012! Prizes Questions 1. Knowing how to build a bonfire can spare you a lot of disappointment. Before you strike a match, however, make sure you have permission. Even in your own backyard, you could need a permit for a fire. Some beaches and parks let you burn bonfires, however be sure to check. Which of the following is not necessary for building a bonfire? * Logs * Kindling * Tinder * All of the above are necessary 2. When you have selected a site for your bonfire, first dig a shallow pit, or find and place good sized rocks to encircle the fire. If you decide to dig a pit, excavate at least two feet bigger than the area you are planning for your fire. Go to Audubon's Dark Forest in Western Age, and say: "Bonfires are a tradition!" 3. You also need to consider that at some locations, wood for a fire may not be available, or places such as some state parks may not allow you to collect from the forest. So know in advance if you have to bring your own wood with you. If you can gather wood, which of the following fuel makes good tinder? * Tiny dead twigs * Logs at least 3 inches in diameter * Damp moss * Large branches less than 2 feet long 4. Tinder is used to start building your fire. One common method is to put two medium sized logs about 12-18 inches long in the center. Place your tinder, such as dried leaves, loosely crinkled up paper, dried moss, or twigs in the center of the space between the logs. Be sure you have plenty so there is enough to ignite your kindling. Go to outside Merlin's in Medieval Age, and say: "Do you have any matches?" 5. The next step in building the best bonfire ever is to add the kindling. Kindling is the next larger size of wood, such as small branches and sticks about pencil thickness to put on the fire. Place them on top of the tinder. You can make a teepee, or lean the kindling against the logs. Place more kindling across the first bundle. Don't forget to leave enough room to reach in and light the tinder. Why should you not pack the kindling too tightly? * You will need room to toast marshmallows * So you can add the large logs * Oxygen must be able to reach the fire * So you can put the fire out quickly 6. Continue building your fire by adding two more logs on top of, and perpendicular to, the starter logs. Add some larger pieces of kindling. Put another stack of logs on, until you have a wood and kindling tower approximately knee high. Go to the Space Port Entrance in Space Age, and say: "Fire, fire, fire!" 7. The next step to building a great bonfire is to surround your tower of wood and kindling with more long pieces of kindling arranged into a teepee. Stand up about four to five more long pieces of wood around the stack, and more if needed. Don't forget to leave room to start the fire, and allow oxygen to easily reach the center. What is the next step? * Call the Fire Department * Put water on the fire to extinguish the flames * Toast marshmallows * Light the tinder! 8. Now light the fire! The tinder should begin to burn, and it should ignite the kindling. If the kindling does not catch fire, be sure that plenty of air can reach the center. Adjust or remove some logs if necessary. Try lighting the tinder again, and feed in more tinder until the kindling catches on fire. Go to Ned Kelly's Hideout in Australia, and say: "Fire storm!" 9. If you have followed all steps and your bonfire is burning brightly, all you have left to do is relax and enjoy the blaze! Just add more wood as needed. You are now ready to toast marshmallows, and cook hotdogs! What do you need to do to extinguish your fire? * Douse the fire with water * Shovel sand on the fire * Let the wood burn completely * All of the above 10. Putting out a fire is easy. First, don't add any more fuel to the fire. Just let it burn down to coals which you can then bury with dirt or sand, or douse with water. If you want to put your fire out more quickly, you can just grab a few buckets of water and pour them on the coals. Be careful to get all the embers extinguished. Go to the Medieval Blacksmith's in the Medieval Age, and say: "It is bonfire time!" Answers 1. All of the above are necessary 2. Go to Audubon's Dark Forest in Western Age, and say: "Bonfires are a tradition!" 3. Tiny dead twigs 4. Go to Merlin's Square in Medieval Age, and say: "Do you have any matches?" 5. Oxygen must be able to reach the fire 6. Go to the Space Port Entrance in Space Age, and say: "Fire, fire, fire!" 7. Light the tinder! 8. Go to Ned Kelly's Hideout in Australia, and say: "Fire storm!" 9. All of the above 10. Go to the Medieval Blacksmith's in the Medieval Age, and say: "It is bonfire time!" Category:Quests